Transportation or transport is the movement of people, animals and good from one location to another. Modes of transport include air, rail, road, water, cable, pipeline and space. Transport can be divided into infrastructure, vehicles and operations. Transport is important because it enables trade between persons and businesses, which is essential for the development and enterprise of civilizations, businesses and persons. Though individual people and animals are capable of carrying good from one location to another, transport in the modern world is typically carried out through the use of vehicles such as automobiles, bicycles, buses, trains, trucks, helicopters, watercraft, spacecraft, or aircraft.
Transport of goods or supplies by individuals or businesses is often accomplished through ground motor vehicles such as automobiles, which are wheeled, self-powered motor vehicle used for transportation. Automobiles are powered by an engine or motor, usually an internal combustion engine, an electric motor, or some combination of the two. Many types of motor vehicles exist, from small sedans designed for personal transport to 18-wheeler trucks designed for moving large quantities of items at once.
Occasionally or daily, individuals or businesses may desire to move large items or large quantities of items from one location to another for various reasons. To accomplish this, a motor vehicle such as a truck is utilized which has a built-in storage space large enough to accommodate the items to be moved, or an unpowered wheeled vehicle such as a trailer with sufficient storage space is towed by a vehicle with sufficient towing capacity by coupling the trailer behind the powered vehicle. Trailers are typically coupled to powered vehicles by a hitch, which is a linkage attached to the chassis of a vehicle for towing. Hitches may take many forms including a tow ball, a tow pin, a tow hook with a trailer loop, or other forms. Hitches are typically permanently fixed to the chassis of the trailer or other unpowered, towable vehicle, and thus are prone to occupying unnecessary space, inhibiting storage and being aesthetically unpleasing.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a trailer hitch for a towable vehicle which can be folded into a stored position to for space reduction and aesthetic improvement.